The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Garnet’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross of Coreopsis ‘Heaven's Gate’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,016) as the seed parent and an unknown proprietary Coreopsis as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Coreopsis ‘Heaven's Gate’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,016), the new cultivar has flowers that are deep rose with a dark center rather than pink with a dark center and the habit is much smaller and tighter.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Limerock Ruby’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455), the new variety has flowers that are deep rose with a dark center rather that ruby red. The habit is shorter and more compact.